Confession
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Alternative to 3.10. Merlin as Queen of Hearts. Альтернативная версия 3.10: Утер застукал Артура не с Гвен, а с Мерлином.


Утер узнал об отношениях Артура и Мерлина.

Превратное толкование серии 3.10. Evil!Гвен

1.

- Уже поздно, - сказала Моргана. – Помоги мне лечь спать и ступай.

Гвен взяла с туалетного столика щётку, позолоченную, изукрашенную драгоценными камнями, и принялась расчёсывать длинные, роскошные волосы госпожи, чёрными волнами струившиеся по плечам.

- Скажи, ведь тебе нравится Артур?

Щётка на мгновение замерла, потом плавные движения возобновились.

- Хотела бы ты быть королевой?

- К сожалению, - печально улыбнулась Гвен, встретившись в зеркале взглядом с Морганой, - я всего лишь служанка.

- Когда Артур станет королём…

- …он уже будет женат. Не стоит бередить открытые раны, моя госпожа.

- Быть фавориткой тоже ничуть не зазорно, - Моргане не давал покоя недавний сон, в котором Гвен сидела на троне рядом с Артуром, а позади стоял Мерлин в расшитой мантии. – Или честь для тебя выше любви?

- Это место уже давно занято, - вздохнула Гвен.

- Вот как? – брови Морганы приподнялись, лицо исказила саркастическая улыбка. – И кто же она?

- Я… я не могу сказать. Я слишком хорошо отношусь к этому человеку, хотя… хотя и ревную.

- Ну же, Гвен, я никому не разболтаю…

- Я… нет… - девушка покраснела, опустила глаза. Расчёска, сверкнув в воздухе, улеглась на столик, но Гвен не спешила отпускать её, стиснув ручку в смятении. Наконец она прошептала: - Мерлин.

- Вот как? – удивлению и радости Морганы не было предела, но она умело скрыла свои чувства. – Он действительно твой друг. Как же всё запутано. Бедняжка Гвен. Ступай, отдохни.

Тайна жгла язык ведьмы, ей не терпелось порадовать сестру.

2.

Моргана была счастлива иметь такую сестру, как Моргауза. Красивую, умную, сильную. Почти всемогущую. Она мечтала быть хотя бы вполовину такой же.

Сестра улыбнулась и сказала, что теперь поссорить Артура с Утером будет вдвое легче. Сестра придумала отличный план и взяла половину дела на себя. Всё, что оставалось Моргане, после отъезда Артура на охоту сунуть под его подушку мешочек с травами, позвать короля на прогулку и ждать сигнала сестры. Она всего лишь привела Утера в нужное время, в нужное место.

3.

Возвращаясь, они устроили привал недалеко от замка. Мерлин лежал, совершенно вымотанный беготнёй по лесу, и думал, что никогда не встанет, никогда не пройдёт остаток пути, даже если Артур пригрозит ему мечом. А принц, напротив, был бодр и свеж, охота его только раззадорила. Он полулежал рядом со слугой, облокотившись на одну руку, отщипывал от грозди и подносил к раскрытым губам Мерлина спелые ягоды винограда. Артур не сразу отдавал угощение, перекатывал виноградинки по коже, обводил ими губы, дразнил и ласкал.

- Мммм, - застонал совершенно расслабленный Мерлин, когда ягоды сменились пальцами, и принялся посасывать подушечки принца.

Тот через некоторое время отнял руку у возмущённо занывшего слуги, и принялся ласкать податливое тело. Маг плыл в сладкой полудрёме, ему не хотелось шевелиться, он мог вечность так лежать между сном и явью, представляя, что в целом мире остались лишь нежные прикосновения любимого. Артур добрался до штанов Мерлина, распустил завязки, выпустил наружу тяжёлый член. Прикусил нежную кожу там, где живот переходил в бедро, отмечая присутствие хозяина, и наконец накрыл губами головку. У слуги не было сил даже отвечать, сегодня он лишь принимал ласку. Мерлин тихо постанывал, губы его приоткрылись, в уголках глаз от удовольствия и нежности даже блеснули слезинки.

- Артур! – раздался за спиной грозный окрик.

От удивления принц выпустил член изо рта, и струя семени ударила ему в лицо. Артур обернулся.

Разъярённый отец и хихикающая Моргана, верхом. Хуже некуда.

- Мерлин! – рявкнул король.

- Ммм, - протянул Мерлин, не открывая глаз. – Прекрасный денёк, сир?

4.

Утер был в гневе.

- Я тоже был молодым, - шипел он, от крика Артура спасало только нежелание отца посвящать в дело слишком многих. – Ты можешь пользоваться слугами любого пола, чья смазливенькая мордашка тебя устроит, но то, что я увидел сегодня… Это же позор! Надеюсь, хотя бы ты трахаешь его, а не он тебя?

Кровь бросилась Артуру в лицо.

- Это наше личное дело.

- Ваше? Даже не твоё? Надеюсь, ты не собираешься на нём жениться?

- Я вообще не собираюсь ни на ком жениться. Зачем ломать судьбу несчастной девушке? Всё равно я люблю его.

- Вот как? – Утер покраснел и налился кровью, его, казалось, сейчас хватит удар. – Вот как? Тогда держи это при себе, для своего же блага. Ты женишься на той, которая укрепит наше влияние, в своё время.

- Нет. Я слишком люблю его. И… это будет подло.

- Артур, - произнёс вдруг Утер подозрительно спокойным тоном. – Ты слишком дорого мне обошёлся. Я не позволю какому-то идиоту пустить твою жизнь по ветру. Завтра мальчишка получит положенное количество плетей и будет навсегда изгнан из Камелота.

- Нет! – в ужасе закричал Артур, представив, как кнут рассекает тонкую бледную кожу спины, к которой так уютно было прижиматься долгими зимними ночами. До крови. До костей, которые и так все пересчитать можно. – Ты не посмеешь!

- Ещё как посмею.

- Тогда я уйду вслед за ним.

- Ты наследник престола…

- Отдай его кому-нибудь другому, более сговорчивому, - Артур развернулся на каблуках.

В душе Утера всё перевернулось. Влюблённый взгляд Артура, брошенная мельком фраза Морганы «очаровал принца, и кто?», отказ от всего, на что король положил свою жизнь, и не только свою…

- Стража! – рявкнул он так, что стёкла зазвенели. – Измена! Мой сын никогда не поступил бы так. Он околдован. Обыщите покои принца.

5.

Мерлин сидел в подвале, и ему было скучно. Все надписи на стенах он уже перечитал, стражник попался неразговорчивый, и приходилось развлекаться, считая, сколько подходов совершили слуги, подтаскивая дрова к костру. Жечь собирались кого-то важного, вон какой здоровый костёр сооружали, когда только успели поймать? То ли дело в колодках, стоя посреди рынка, чего только не наслушаешься, будешь в курсе всех новостей. Это кое-как скрашивало остальные неудобства. Впрочем, в колодки он, может, ещё и попадёт, после отсидки, подумал Мерлин. Поскольку ни Артур, ни Гаюс, его так и не навестили, маг решил, что дело несерьёзное, король посмотрел на заигрывания сына со слугой сквозь пальцы.

- Еда для заключённого.

Решётка с визгом открылась, и вошла заплаканная Гвен. Она поставила поднос и принялась комкать фартук.

- Как ты?

- Отлично, - Мерлин улыбнулся и взял кусок хлеба. – Артуру сильно за меня влетело? Гаюса не убила эта новость? А кого сжигать собираются? - он вывалил на всхлипывающую девушку ворох вопросов.

- Мерлин… - Гвен взяла волшебника за руку, и он почувствовал в ладони нагретый теплом чужого тела стеклянный пузырёк. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Прости меня, пожалуйста…

- Что? – не понял юноша.

- Это Моргана. Она знала. Я… я проболталась, и теперь тебя сожгут, - Гвен зарыдала в голос.

- Поторапливайтесь, - крикнул стражник.

- Меня? – Мерлин никак не мог осознать эту мысль, хотя угроза казни висела над ним постоянно. – За что? За то, что принцу вздумалось развлечься?

- Это яд, - быстро зашептала Гвен. – Я взяла у... К тебе больше никого не пустят. Артур вёл себя… как настоящий влюблённый дурак… выложил королю всю правду… они думают – это магия… это ты… те травы, что нашли у Артура под подушкой…

- Свидание окончено, - стражник вытолкал Гвен с остатками еды на подносе.

Мерлин продолжал машинально жевать хлеб, озадаченно поглядывая в окно. Длинные пальцы поглаживали бока склянки с ядом. Гореть он, разумеется, не собирался. Но всё равно требовалось придумать, как избежать казни, чтобы остаться в Камелоте.

Маг открыл пробку и принюхался. О да, он хорошо помнил этот яд, любимый яд Гаюса, после которого жертва не подавала признаков жизни в течение двух часов, прежде чем наступала смерть. Отлично. Главное было не просчитаться со временем.

6.

Мерлин лежал на столе в лаборатории Гаюса и разглядывал потолок. Он не мог повернуть голову, не мог пошевелиться, даже глаза закрыть не мог. Последнее было особенно неприятно, потому что их нестерпимо щипало от сухости.

К телу покойного открылось настоящее паломничество.

- Артур по-прежнему не в себе, - сказал Утер. – Как ты это объяснишь, Гаюс?

- Мне очень жаль, сир, но мальчик погиб зря. То, что чары не развеялись, со всей очевидностью доказывает: Мерлин здесь ни при чём.

- Я подозревал, что такой идиот мог только воспользоваться чужими услугами. Надо было провести расследование, но речь шла об Артуре, ты знаешь…

- Прости, Мерлин. Прости, я не должна была… но я слишком его люблю… А он бы никогда, пока ты жив… Мерлин, мне будет так не хватать тебя…

Две горячие слезинки упали на лицо юноши. Гвен поцеловала мага в лоб. Она плакала. И улыбалась сквозь слёзы.

- Надеюсь, ты мучился не меньше моего, - это Моргана. – Готов был умереть за своего несравненного Артура? Да на здоровье.

Слуги, тепло относившиеся к Мерлину, - конюхи, кухарки, даже некоторые стражники, - клубились в дверях, со страхом и почтением заглядывая в лабораторию, не решаясь переступить порог.

Артур, казалось, умер вместе с ним. Утер проявил толику человечности, позволив принцу проститься с любимым, прежде, чем Гаюс приступит ко вскрытию. Именно под этим предлогом старик забрал труп.

Артур упал на грудь Мерлина, его спина сотрясалось от беззвучных рыданий. Наконец он затих, всё ещё прижимаясь к еле тёплому телу, и вдруг…

- Гаюс! Скорее! Он ещё дышит! Сердце бьётся. Я… я слышал, вот, сейчас… Его ещё можно спасти!

- Тише, - Гаюс нахмурился. – Если об этом узнают не те люди, ничто уже не спасёт моего мальчика.

Лекарь неодобрительно смотрел на Артура. По его мнению, именно молодой Пендрагон был виноват в случившемся. Он втянул Мерлина в историю, наговорил глупостей королю, не говоря уже о том, что наверняка совратил невинного деревенского юношу, почти ребёнка, воспользовавшись своим положением. Знал бы Гаюс, как умел провоцировать Мерлин, как он умел соглашаться и отказывать, с каким багажом явился в Камелот, как презирал сословные различия, вследствие чего Артуру постоянно приходилось вести открытый бой – с Уиллом, Ланселотом, Гавейном, Элианом…

- Спаси его, - прошептал Артур. – Ты… я знаю, когда-то ты умел… я никому не скажу.

- Сир…

- Я не такой, как мой отец, я знаю, что в смерти повинен не меч, а рука, держащая его.

- Ступайте, сир, вам не следует видеть… - преувеличенно громко и чётко сказал Гаюс, выставляя Артура за двери.

7.

Утер проснулся от того, что почувствовал рядом с собой движение. Слегка приоткрыв глаза, он увидел в залитой ярким лунным светом спальне тощего, косматого старика с горящими золотом безумными глазами. Тот читал что-то нараспев, помахивая маленьким мешочком. В неразборчивом потоке слов Утер Пендрагон уловил своё имя, а также имя Артура. Наконец колдун закончил заклинание и сунул руку с мешочком под расшитую подушку. Реакция короля была мгновенной.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – грозно спросил он у злодея, застигнутого на месте преступления.

- Будь ты проклят, - прошипел старик. – Ты и твоё семя. Я хотел приворожить Артура к его мальчишке. Любовь с мужчиной, со слугой, - что может быть большим позором? Только любовь отца к сыну… ты понимаешь… совсем не отцовская… Раз уж ты решил избавиться от щенка, сам займёшь его место! – колдун гнусно захохотал. – Ты замучил стольких невинных людей, так гори же на костре собственной страсти и совести!

- Чем ты купил мальчишку? – спросил Утер, заламывая руку волшебника за спину. – Он настолько же верен, насколько туп.

- Я не торгуюсь с простыми смертными, - проскрипел старик. – Между тобой и деревенским дурачком для меня невелика разница. Разве что он не делал людям зла, и я дал ему счастье в любви. А твоя похоть будет горше яда. Ревность и стыд сожрут тебя.

Он с лёгкостью освободился из захвата и метнулся к дверям. Но король был быстрее. Кинжал просвистел в воздухе, раздался ужасный грохот, что-то сверкнуло… Миг спустя Утер стоял среди развороченной, покорёженной, обожжённой мебели. Вся спальня была покрыта кровавыми ошмётками. Король ошарашенно вертел головой, а с порога на него таращились не менее удивлённые стражники. Даже непонятно было, чем они поражены больше, хаосом в покоях или растерянностью Утера.

8.

- Мне очень жаль, Артур.

Нет, разумеется, король не произнёс этого вслух. Скорее всего, у него и в мыслях этого не было. Утер не умел, и не собирался, и не помышлял извиняться. Возможно, он даже не сомневался в правильности содеянного. Но принц видел, что отец его в полном смятении, и не мог найти иной причины.

А старший Пендрагон боялся оставаться лишнюю минуту рядом с сыном. Вдруг проклятие колдуна, в буквальном смысле пойманного за руку, пережило его? Утер с ужасом прислушивался к каждому движению своей души, к каждому удару сердца.

- Я уничтожил истинного злодея, - король не заметил, как вытянулось лицо Морганы. – Можешь похоронить своего мальчишку, - о, не ревность ли это шевельнулась? – подобающим образом.

- Да, отец.

Выходя из зала, Артур поймал взгляд Гвен, полный отчаяния и надежды. В ответном взгляде принца она прочитала те же чувства, и сердце её радостно встрепенулось. Девушке было неведомо, что надежды у них разные.

Стараясь не бежать сломя голову, Артур отправился в комнаты Гаюса.

9.

- Как ты мог? – придворный врач сердито шмякнул смоченную в холодной воде тряпку на лоб пациента. – Этот яд и так оставил тебя почти без сил. Заклинание возраста! Надо же! И сколько тебе лет теперь? Насколько твой вид соответствует мозгам пятилетнего ребёнка?

- Н-не знаю. Оно сходит как-то… кусками… Словно краска с облупившейся стены. И… я пока не могу сделать больше, - Мерлин устало застонал.

Гаюс, бурча под нос что-то о легкомысленной молодёжи и кроликах, отошёл к стеллажу и загремел посудой.

В этот момент в дверях появился Артур собственной персоной. Увиденное заставило его изумлённо застыть в проёме.

Прежде чёрные волосы юноши торчали седыми космами. Под глазами залегли тёмные круги. Между бровей появились вертикальные морщинки, горькие складки залегли у губ.

- Мерлин, - прошептал Артур, взяв его лицо в ладони. Сутки тревожных ожиданий дались принцу тяжело, но что пережил его слуга… - Мерлин, - повторил Артур, покрывая поцелуями это изменившееся в одну ночь лицо. – Я прошу тебя, только не умирай! Что с ним, Гаюс? Это из-за яда?

- Скорее, последствия проклятия, - с важным видом пояснил старик.

- Нет! Наша любовь не может быть проклятием! – возмутился Артур.

- Но если вы желаете сохранить её, придерживайтесь, пожалуйста, моей версии, сир. И будьте осторожней на людях.

10.

Моргана рвала и метала. Она специально стащила у Гаюса ту самую отраву. Мерлин должен был мучиться от яда, сжигающего внутренности, он должен был прочувствовать всю её боль, и всю боль тела, пожираемого огнём, не в силах облегчить её даже криком. При этом Гвен, и, через горничную, возможно, Артур, должны были знать, благодаря кому Мерлин ушёл легко. А то, что эта лёгкость была видимостью, никто бы не догадался.

Теперь же доверие Гвен было утеряно, Мерлин вернулся в постель Артура, и приходилось начинать всё с самого начала. И хуже всего было, что ситуации, прежде приводившие Утера в гнев, сейчас вызывали абсолютно неожиданные реакции. Да ещё этот таинственный колдун…Может быть, сестра поймёт больше?

11.

- Так значит, проклятие снято, - улыбнулся Мерлин, ставя поднос с завтраком на стол. Лишние годы уже сползли с него, как старая шкура со змеи, молочно-белая кожа вновь была гладкой, синие глаза сияли, а губы манили ещё больше, чем прежде.

- О да, - с жаром ответил Артур, потягиваясь.

- И мне не опасно приближаться к твоему высочеству, - слуга не торопясь подошёл к кровати и присел на краешек.

- Ничуть, - принц притянул его к себе и яростно поцеловал в губы.

- Это хорошо, - сказал Мерлин, с трудом переводя дыхание после затяжного поцелуя. – Потому что я ужасно соскучился.

- И? – Артур одним ловким движением оказался сверху.

- Я рад, что могу продолжить служить тебе, сир, - платок полетел на пол, пояс тоже, рубашка была безжалостно задрана. – Ведь ты больше не испытываешь ко мне порочной страсти.

- Абсолютно, - Артур принялся ласкать языком соски мага. – И ты тоже, разумеется. Тебя ничуть не возбуждает то, что я сейчас делаю.

- Совсем, - напуская на себя серьёзный вид, заявил Мерлин. – А тебя?

- Ни вот столечко, - Артур провёл языком по беззащитному горлу волшебника, подобрался к одному из нежно любимых ушей. – Можешь проверить.

- О да, - Мерлин распустил завязки ночных штанов принца, и доказательства были предъявлены. – Я держусь не хуже тебя. И если ты сейчас в меня войдёшь, уверен, мне ничуть не понравится.

- Мы должны убедиться.

- Обязательно, - слуга шире раздвинул ноги.

- И?

- Может быть, глубже? – Мерлин лишь раззадорил Артура, подарив ему самый невинный взгляд, меж тем, как член принца был недвусмысленно погружён в Мерлинову задницу. – И быстрее. О да, быстрее, Артур, быстрее, и глубже… ооо… даааа, мы спасены!

Усталые и довольные, они откинулись на алые бархатные подушки, позволив себе понежиться хотя бы пять минут дорогого утреннего времени.

13.

Подходя к покоям сына, Утер услышал дружный смех. Стоило ему открыть дверь, одна из вышитых подушек, брошенная меткой рукой Мерлина, ударила короля в грудь. Он увидел, как побледневший слуга пытается пригасить улыбку, сделаться незаметнее, прикрыть несуществующим платком свежие синяки на шее, как стоящий между ними Артур разворачивает плечи, словно пытаясь закрыть ушастого идиота собой… Что-то укололо старшего Пендрагона под сердце. «Ревность?» - подумал он, покрываясь холодным потом, и в панике ретировался.


End file.
